Something Darker, Frozen Inside
by DinoRhino
Summary: There is a boy in the ice. The year is 2040, and researchers have uncovered a strange Viking, frozen in a huge glacier. But there is more to the boy. He seems to be almost- alive. And when disaster strikes, the head of researches daughter, Merida, is dragged deeper into the boy's past than she ever could've hoped. Will romance blossom? Or will something darker come to light?
1. A hiccup in the ice

**Hello! And welcome to this crazy story idea! Fergus is the narrator of this bit, but won't be for the rest... so yep!**

**Prologue**

There is a boy in the ice.

He must be about my daughter's age. His arms lay wide apart, as if he's falling, but his chin is tilted as though he's looking upwards. Each strand of hair is held in crystalized motion. His eyes are closed. He is so pale. So fragile.

We haven't found anything like this before.

"Boys?" I say. " Get that Viking out. And be _careful. _DON'T damage it."

My crew stop staring and pull on their gloves. Grease down their grins. They realize now that a billion pound artefact is in their clumsy hands.

I can't believe _I _found _this._

I can send my daughter to private school. My sons to an expensive nursery. I can move away from _here, _stop working, stop living wherever I _can_ get work.

"What is it, boss?" The youngest worker asks. She isn't trusted yet.

"A Viking boy." I look a little harder. " Of good blood. See his chin? That scar isn't infected." I nod, convinced, " Good blood indeed."

The worker scrunches up her face. "Is it dead?"

I stare at her. " Yes. Of course."

"It looks… alive. Can that happen?"

I roll my eyes. " Astrid. That Viking boy is as dead as the rest of his kind. Now, stop asking these questions and get me a cup of coffee."

She gives me an eyebrow. " I want to see it come out the ice, Sir."

I give her an eyebrow. " More than you want to see another day employed? Now _go_."

She places a hand on a slender hip. Apparently, she was dropped out of school for being to violent. I'm not entirely sure how she ended up on my archeology team. Now that I think about it, she must be the same age as Merida, too.

Then, she goes. I let out a breath of relief. Teenage girls have never been my specialty.

"SIR!"

They've started cutting the ice. Sparks fly off the saws as they hack into the cube. Weak sun sprays into onto the clear, icy surface. I stuff both hands in my pocket, as I look at the boy even closer. A line of thin freckles crosses on his nose, and his lips are slightly open, like he's preparing to say something. What was he going to say, all those hundreds of years ago?

He's dressed in black armour, ready for battle, no doubt. It's strange… Astrid was right. He does look strangely alive. I could almost believe he's just swimming, paused for a moment as he is about to rise for breath. Not trapped in ice.

_Shhsz- _I hadn't noticed how close they were to sawing him out. A thin cube begins to emerge, the boy immersed in it's center. I breath. This is the important bit.

Slowly, they claw him from the berg. Before long, they've attached ropes, and the boy gradually is taken forwards. In a graceful movement, the cube finally swings out, and crashes onto the snow below. One by one, the team gather round. Relieved. Awed. Mystified.

This is better than that mammoth, than the dinosaur bones, than, well… anything. It's perfectly preserved. And it's so beautifully dramatic.

"What are we going to do now, Sir?" Ruff breathes. She's actually called Gwen, but we named her as soon as she came. She has a _ruff _way with the chopping.

"Now," I say, " We call a museum, or something." Because I don't actually _know. _We've never been this successful in a find before. I don't think anyone has.

And that's when I notice it. The strange way the ice curves _inside. _Flecks of different colors race in it's center. Gold, peach, ivory, even diamond. Light swells to the block, and the young man. Everything shines, glows, as if the sun itself wants to delve into our discovery.

"Oh my god." A voice says from behind.

Astrid.

"What?" I ask.

Her cheeks are flushed, and a white haze is shredding her eyes. The coffee is clutched tightly in her mittened hands. She stares, wide eyed, at the boy.

"What?" I repeat, " What?"

She gulps in a heavy breath. Her hands go slack around the mug. The china falls, smashing on the floor. Shards fly _everywhere. _But you can hardly tell the snow from the shattered cup.

"Hiccup." She gulps. "He's here. He's back."

"_Astrid." _I say, "Hiccups are not _people. _And no one has any hiccups."

She pays no attention, her face changing from shocked to elated. A smooth, calm, motherly elated that I've never seen in her before.

She walks towards the ice, transfixed. Each step lands on broken shards. The world crackles beneath her.

She presses her hand on the surface. Tilts her head downwards. Breaths.

"Hiccup." She whispers. "You're _alive._"

**Yep! Done! I know this isn't great :-( Normally, i like to finish the complete story before i post so it all makes sense. So this is probably all going to change. Meh. Reviews, follows, favourites- any would make my day! :-D **

**Thanks for reading this baloney...**


	2. Returning Home

Dad's car rolls into the driveway slowly. The window is rolled down, so I can see his face watching us as he parks. His red hair is tussled round his chin, a beanie sitting on his head. My heart swells with love. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed him. It was only a couple of months.

Mum bites her cheeks from grinning. She did her hair specially this morning, so that it falls loosely around her ears. Her cheeks are tinted for more reason than one.

I yank open the door, heart skipping. He's _home_! It feels like he's been away so much longer. Instead of pulling me and my family closer, the continuous articles, videos and reports on my father just shoved us further apart. The more there was, the more distance created. My dad became less personal. Someone on the BBC* , the news. Someone who was famous, beyond his daughter and his wife.

But he's home now, and that's all that matters.

With one swipe of his huge hands, he pulls me and Mum close, so close that I can feel his meaty breath wash over my skull.

"I missed you," Mum whispers.

"I missed you, too." He replies.

I don't say anything. Nothing needs to be said, the way I see it.

"Where are the boys?" Dad asks.

Mum draws back, shrugging. "Nursery." She says. With a slight pause, she asks- " And where is our million dollar Viking?"

_Viking. _I'm beginning to hate the boy in the ice. Or all he represents, at least. He takes away my father. He drags me from my friends, drops me into hellish schools and leaves me there. They haven't figured out his name yet, but they're starting to grasp his tribe.

_The Hairy Hooligans. _

"Will Astrid be coming over?" I ask. Me and Dad's workers have never gotten on, but Astrid seems ok. When the weather's right, we take our canoe's out on the rivers and estuary's. But lately… she's been acting strange.

"She's still suffering from migraines." He admits. " But you can see her, if you like."

"I'm fine." I say. I've always hated hospitals, if that's where she is. Enclosed spaces never worked with me.

He ruffles my hair. " I know you are. And I feel so bad, leaving you here. I need to chat with Mum, but I was wondering whether you'd like to join me and Mr Ice on the first museum tour around Australia."

My eyes widen. _Australia? _

Mum frowns. "Yes, Fergus, you'll talk to Mum first. When are you intending to take this tour?"

"Half Term."

"_This _half term?" I ask. School finishes in three days.

"Yep." He shrugs, " How about it, Lassie?"

Mum places a hand on her hip. " And what am I meant to do?"

Dad's face goes all soppy and guilty. "Ummm…"

She huffs, understanding he hasn't thought anything through _at all. _It's so typical, that I begin to wonder how I even considered I could go to Australia in the first place.

"Come inside," Mum says, " Else we'll all catch our deaths out here. Just a wee bit chilly."

Dad sneaks me a wink as we head on inside. I just hope it means he's thought of something.

Tour. Australia. Boy in the ice.

_Viking._

**Ok. Still, any ideas related to this of MINE are vague. PLEASE, if you have ANY ideas of your own about this, leave it in the reviews! And if you don't, that's ok ( you can leave a review anyway, if you want)...**

**Thanks for reading this! :-D**

**DinoRhino x**

**P.S- The BBC? For anyone that isn't British, it's basically our news channel. Go BBC! :-)**


	3. Schools out for half term!

"Elsa? Is everything alright?"

"Mmhumm."

I raise an eyebrow. " Everything?"

She bites her lip. " No."

"No?"

She sinks her teeth into an apple, and then scowls. " Sour." She sighs.

"Elsa…"

"Is everything alright with YOU, Merida?"

We stare at each other. Her hair is done up in a plait, high on her scalp. It looks neat along with her tight fitting blazer and peachy skin. Since I've moved here, I've only really made one friend. And this one friend comes in the form of glamorous and beautiful, Elsa Seasons.

Of course, I _know _other people. Elsa's sister Anna, who finds art boring but DT incredible. MK, who _adores _biology. Tiana, who can't stand dirt, but finds spilling food acceptable as long as you can still eat it. Rapunzel, who keeps chameleons and horses in the same place, even though I'm pretty sure the RSPCA don't know about it. Sure, I know people.

But I only really _know _Elsa. And I have a feeling she only really _knows _me.

However, it doesn't take a best friend to see she's down.

"You see over there?" She whispers, pointing a finger down to the football pitch. About a hundred and three boys run at each other, with about half of them falling down in the process.

"Yes…" I say cautiously.

"You see the one with white hair? That's Jack Frost."

It is rather unfortunate for Elsa that I am officially in love with orange juice, because when she says this, I officially spray most of the contense of my mouth onto her face.

"WHAT?"

She looks startled. " What what?"

"His NAME?" I feel a laugh rise in my throat.

"What about his NAME?"  
It's coming…

"BWAAA!"

"Merida!" she elbows me in the stomach, " STOP! Stop, they're looking!"

"Jack Frost…" I giggle, " His parents must hate him or something!"

I roll onto my back and stare at the sun. Grass tickles my cheek, and a cloud passes over the sky. Jack Frost!

Elsa blocks my view. " Mer, come on. I haven't finished my story."

She hauls me back up, and continues.

"Well, Jack Frost really likes Geography too."

"GEOGRAPHY?"

"You know, like the ice type. The type I like?"

"So what? You and him geography buddies?"

"Something like that."

"So…?"

She rolls her eyes. " So I need you to help me."  
"Help you? How?"

She pouts her lips. " Geography dude. Epic. He has this friend, see? Wee something or other-"

"No."

"No?"  
"No double dating, no set ups, nothing. Elsa, I'm going to Australia tomorrow."  
"What?"

I breathe in. Deep. " Viking. Tour. Dad. Me. Together."

She smacks her hand into her face. "Now what?"

"HEYYYYYY!"

We both turn around. Anna and Rapunzel plonk down onto the grass next to us.

"Hey." I say.

"So," Anna leans forward, " What's ze gossip?"

"No gossip."  
"No?" Punzie says. "Then why ze whispering? Can either of you speak French?"

"I CAN COOK FROGS!"

"Who said that?"

Elsa grips Anna's wrists. " French? Is that _today?"_

"Oui!"

"You said it was next week!"

"Nine! Anna lied!"

"Nine?"

Rapunzel smiles. " I take German."

I shake my head. " What test?"

"The one in French?" Anna gulps.

"But I take German." I say, "Is there a German test?"

"Only the one on weather. You know those words."

_Bang. Bang. Ice squeezing. _

_"__HELP!" _

_One word._

_Always. _

_Forever._

_"__HICCUP!" _

_This isn't the end. _

_Perfection. _

_Forever's. _

_Go. No. _

_Now. _

_"__HICCUP!" _

_"__HELP! Someone, HELP!" _

"Merida! Is she ok?"

"Do you think we should call Flynn over for mouth to mouth resuscitation?"

"No! He may be my ex, but he's not_ kissing _her!"

And suddenly, a freezing cold blast zaps through my body, like a bitter wind when you rise from the sea. Spluttering, I open my eyes, expecting to see doctors or nurses or at least my head teacher- but instead, only darkening clouds, and Elsa, her hand resting on my chest. She is staring at her own hands in surprise.

"How'd you do that?"

"What?"

"Wake Mer up! She was having a fit or somethin'! "

"Yeah, Elsa." I say, recovering. My head spins. My mouth feels as if it is ready to retch with vomit. But what she just did- it felt so real… "What did you do?"

Elsa's face clouds with confusion. She stares at her palms for a moment, and then looks at me.

"Text me. I'll pay for credit."

And that's it. She's gone.

…..

We do indeed have a German test.

And I know nothing.

The words mix themselves up, finding ways to swap letters and stretch themselves out so 'apple' is a about twice as long, with as many syllables as dodecahedron.

I am not very good at German.

I can't concentrate. I keep thinking back to _that- _who wouldn't? And whose Hiccup? Do I know him? I can't. If I found Jack Frost hilarious, god knows what I'd do to a boy named Hiccup. Astrid would find it just as funny as me.

Astrid. Where is she? I asked Dad if I could see her eventually, but she was apparently off limits, clashing with his earlier comment. Things have gotten worse. Coma's, seizers- looks like I'll be canoeing alone for a while.

And Elsa. My last worry. How _did _she wake me? And how did those clouds come so quick? Why did she run off? What did I feel inside me- that _thump _of freezing air?

I slip my phone out from under the table. _Elsa. _I text, _Ask Punzie to go on a double date with you. She can go with Flynn, you Jack. Sound good? Oh, and what's apple in German_?

"Merida!"

I put the phone away. I smile innocently, but underneath I feel anything but. This all began that day when my father pulled the Viking out of the ice. And I intend to find out why.

**Ok! Yay! Thank you for reading this- hope you liked it a tiny bit! :-) I HAVE got an idea, but I'm warning you, it's completely crazy. Sorry for any mistakes- I normally type when i can't sleep. Which sometimes doesn't fare well for my writing- what a surprise! And for anyone who is wondering, this is going to be a Mericcup. Please feel free to leave a review! Do you like this garbage? Do you not? Spill ze beans! :-)**

**DinoRhino x**


	4. The calm before the storm

"Jumper?"  
"Check. Why'd I need a jumper in-"  
"Shh. Goggles- check?"  
"Yeah- but we're not going snork-"

"Knickers? Jeans?"

"Check, check."

"Phone? Headphones? Music? DVD'S? Books?"

"Mum, I'm _packed_."

She pinches my cheeks. " Oh darling, I know you are. Now go say goodbye to the boys."

I drag the suitcase out of the room, leaving it for Dad to take in the hallway. The boys are playing in the garden, rocking up and down wildly on a broken swing set.

"Higher!" Hubert screams.

"HIGHER!" Harris yells.

"BOYS!" I holler.

They all turn. Even Hamish, although he is swinging insanely high as he stares. Everything goes quiet, just like it used to be before the councilor helped them talk.

"I just want to say…" I begin, " YOU LOT ARE RUBBISH AT SWINGING!"

"Better than you!"

"Yeah! We can touch the tree leaves!"

"I think I broke my ankle."

"Ach, you can't touch 'em leaves! Show me."

Hamish begins to swing again. Slowly, then faster and faster and faster till my neck aches from watching him. Faster, like the beat of a dragon's wings, or the smash of dropped ice, or the scream of a child's nightmare or the swirl of a wedding dress or the smack of a boy falling from the sky, splattering onto the ground and breaking like glass-

Suddenly, I cry out.

"Merida?" Harris whispers.

"GO away!"

_Witches and dragons and dresses and smiles and axe's and ice and Hiccup-_

"Merida? Dad wants you."

_Falling and screaming and dropping and yelling and falling my heart falling forever over and over and over- Viking_.

I gulp in a huge breath of air. The world focuses again. Sharp colors are pinned to the spot. The garden stops running and dripping and spilling.

Hiccup.

I heard the name like it was shouted in my ears.

"Merida? We're going, lass. You coming?"

"COMING!" I turn to the boys. " Don't tell _anyone_."

"About you spacing out?" Hamish makes a face and starts dancing round me. " Merida's gone crazy! Merida's gone crazy!"

I smile, even with the sick feeling in my stomach. " No one, ok? Love you boys."

"Love you too." They grumble. I plant a kiss on top of each head.

"MERIDA!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

I leave them waving. I leave them smiling. I hope the boys have forgotten.

What's going on with me? Am I crazy? Why do I keep hearing things? Seeing things?

Maybe. Maybe I am.

But it's half term. What does it matter if you're crazy or not?

**Yay! I know what's going on now *phew* but I'm sorta struggling with how to make the next bit sound realistic, so sorry for taking so long! :,-( **

**This chapter kinda stinks. And it's kinda short. Sorry again. But, if you want to, please leave a review, good or bad! I would love to hear what you think! Thanks also to anyone following, or starring! :-D Thanks thanks thanks thanks! **

**DinoRhino x :-DDDDD**

**P.S- I've also just realised there are about three zillion Fics called Frozen Heart/Frozen Hearts. I NEED to rename this! I know this isn't very far in and there isn't much to go by, but anyone have any ideas? Leave them in the reviews if you do! Or PM me! :-DDD**


	5. Falling from Cloud 9

**Ok! Hello. So I've had some people say this chapter was a bit murky :-( So I redid it. It's now slightly shorter, but hopefully a bit clearer. Thanks to Waveringshadow for reviewing, as well as InkHeartStains (Dat Chemisty homework! Jeez!) **

**Hope this is a bit better. Sorry if i disappoint, and I HAVE done the next chapter-just trying to make it... better. **

I hand the lady my passport. She scowls.

"What's this?" She snaps.

"My photo." I say.

"Photo, huh. I'm pretty sure your _hair_ is meant to be behind your _ears_." She shows me the passport. My hair is anything but tucked away.

"It's definitely me." I say, " I would know."

"Well, yeah." She says. " I can see that. Sir? Please get your daughter to take these photo's seriously."

"Huh?"

She lets on a fragile grin.

"On you go."

The sky is peachy and pale as we walk over to the plane. Not a cloud in sight.

"Kind of beautiful, huh?"

The sun glows delicately, almost a ripe orange floating in a sea of rose petals. He's right. It is beautiful.

_Chuuuu_

"Who is it?"

I dig my fingers into my bag. My phone vibrates fiercely.

"Elsa." I say. I slide my finger along the accept button.

"Yellow."

"Mer, Jack accepted! We're going out! Tonight!"

"Congrats."

"You don't get it. I've got the perfect outfit. PERFECT. This is going to be _great_. Oh my God, I'm so ridiculously EXCITED!"

"Hey, um, Elsa, I've been meaning to ask you. How did you help me a few days ago?"

The line goes quiet. "El?"

"Merida, I'll speak to you later. Punzie's here. See you." She hangs up.

I stare at the phone for a few seconds. "Everything alright?" Dad asks.

"Just peachy." I say. But as I do, the sky goes from that very gorgeous pink to a sullen grey. Clouds come from almost nothing to fill in the sky.

"How?" I begin.

Dad shrugs. " Weather's all higgledy piggeldy. Just ignore it. Let's go on tour!"

The flight attendant smiles as she shows us to our cabin. I seriously don't know how Dad did it, but apparently we get first class seats. This Viking thing has turned dad into a proper king.

"Can I get you anything?" She asks, grinning as I flop into my seat.

"Champagne?" I ask.

Her grin falterers.

"Umm…"

"She'll have water- the alcohol's for me."

Her grin returns, and she straightens her shoulders and struts off.

"Well," I say, digging my fingers into my bag, " Time for a book."

"What is it?"

I show him.

"_The Time Machine?_" He asks. "H.G Wells?"

I nod.

"What's it about?"

I raise an eyebrow. " It's about a time machine, Dad. I know that's hard to guess."

He smiles. " Ok. Have a nice time reading."

I don't. I'm asleep before the attendant returns.

_She smiles, extending her hand. _

_But the ice is blocking her way. _

_No death. _

_No life. _

_Is this living? _

_I don't go, but I don't come. _

_I don't breathe, but I don't exhale. _

_I don't run, but I don't collapse. _

_I love, but now, no one will know. And if no one knows, what is the point? _

_I try one last time to live. I tilt my head upwards, gasping for one last breath. I reach my hands up, desperate to pull myself up for air. _

_But I cannot, and the world turns from white to black. _

I wake with a start, the dream burring itself into my memory. You know how some dream's stick, and other's are just washed away the second you open your eyes?

This is the not the latter.

What does it mean? Was I dying? It felt so real…

"Ah, yer awake!" Dad says, " Just in time for the food!"

"I don't want any airplane food…" I mumble.

"But this is GOOD airplane food! First class airplane food!"

"Still…" I yawn, " Airplane food."

Dad smiles and scuffles my hair. " I got you some anyway."

He hands me a chocolate bar.

"I like _this _type of airplane food…"

As I bite into my bar, there's a bang on the side of the plane. I'm swung violently to the side, banging into Dad.

"Merida!"

My arm stings with pain; it was banged into the armrest. There's a slight cut- a trickle of blood whispering down my arm.

"I'm fine. Really."

He takes a deep breath. "What was that?" He asks a random guy in the seat behind.

There's a beep from overhead.

A voice begins to speak, but it doesn't fit the words. The voice matches with Mini Cheddars and plush toys and bright holidays.

"Please fasten your seat belts. We have orders for an emergency landing. There is an upcoming storm that we have not predicted. Do not worry. You are safe. In the case of unruly landing, do not plan to retrieve your items. This may engager your life. Thank you."

"What?"

There's another huge crash on the side of the plane. I gasp as the whole plane ducks to the side.

"Merida, stay here. Don't move."

I sit rigidly. I suddenly realize how much I _hate _flying. Horse Riding? Any day.

And the people get out of their seats. Dad shouts. Flight attendants yell.

There's another beep, but this one's from down below. With a quivering hand, I reach into my bag.

There is a text from Elsa.

_Jack kissed Rapunzel. I AM GOING TO MURDER HER! OMG, you have no idea, I am seriously PISSED off right now. I can't even- who does that? He was MY date! AGHHH! Wish you were here. Wish Rapunzel was not. _

_El x_

I stare at the ending. She normally leaves two kisses. Then I almost laugh at myself- I'm worried about the number of kisses my best friend leaves? When I'm in a plane, in the middle of a storm?

"The Viking! What about my Viking?"

_Viking. _A slim boy appears under my eyelids.

_Hiccup. Hiccup the Viking. _

"Will someone PLEASE tell me where the hell my Viking is?"

"Sir, your artifact is travelling by boat. Do not be alarmed."

"Boat? How's that bloody safer?"

"Sir, get into your seat. Please."

There is another bang on the side of the plane. Wind whistles through the windows, and the lights go off. When the plane begins to duck, I open my mouth to scream, but only a rasping squeak comes out.

"Help." I whisper.

It's like I'm on the swings, with the boys, and I've swung too high, fallen of the front, catapulting through the thin air. The world glides beneath me, and my stomach clenches with every passing meter. Gravity is pulling you down, down with hands so strong that not even the mightiest can resist.

I have never felt so weak.

So _helpless. _

"Get me 999!"

"999 don't service in the sky, dumbass!"

Thunder booms outside, wind and slushy rain thuds everywhere else. The heating plunges off, and in a second, everything's cold. Cracks of ice begin creeping along the insides of the plane.

The normal lights flicker back on for a second, then off again. The scarlet tinge flares, making the plush cushions of the plane seats turn to blood. Dad is frantically trying to call his team, and the flight attendants are telling everyone they've seen this a hundred times before.

By the look on their faces, no one believes them.

So quick. So sudden.

Is the dream going to become something more?

Suddenly, the plane begins to tilt downwards. Screams, shouts, people clinging onto handrails and hands. My chocolate bar slips away, under the next seat along.

Why should that bother me? That one little thing?

It's like looking at myself, I guess. Slipping away. Under the seats. Into the darkness.

Oblivion. It's not so much dying that worries me. It's what dying will be. Who I will be, or become.

I _can't _die.

"Help." I croak.

A baby crying. The gale shrieking.

I block my ears, close my eyes. All that's left is the chill. The damp stench of bodies, bustling on one another.

My Dad is still yelling at one of the flight attendants. I crack open my eyes again, just in time to see an old man comes along, telling him to shut his gob. My dad scowls and swears. The old man lifts his arm, molds his hands into tight fists and-

"DAD!" I scream.

"We will be landing shortly." The voice above bleats, "Please return to your seats."

_Landing? _

Crashing.

Quick breathing. Rising chests, flailing arms.

"DAD!" He stumbles back towards me, holding his blue shirt to his bleeding nose.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"Fine." He whispers, smiling slightly. "You, lass?"

"I-" I want to be brave. I want to be strong. But instead, I give up. Completely. Utterly. I bury myself into my father's shirt, wringing my fingers out on the crusting blood. Underneath, though, I can feel his heart thumping, like it always has. The warmness eradiating from his chest. He's always kept me safe, never let me down. Whenever I was here, with him, I felt invincible. Like nothing could stand in our way.

But now, I know the truth. It freezes me, deep inside.

In one moment, the plane flings itself forward- everything rises to another level. New screams. New pleas. No hope.

I push it all away. Focus on the soft beating of Dad's heart, the itching cold, the smooth waves of red light washing over all. If I am going to die, I want to choose my last moments. I want to choose them carefully.

Then, suddenly, the plane touches something, and the feeling of falling ceases to exist. Like someone's pouring metal down my throat, and it's slowly solidifying, I feel like I'm in control again. There is land under me. And that is all I need.

Is it land? Or is it sea?

The wheels screech furiously, above the thrash of rain and everything else. Unable to keep it in any longer, I howl, sobbing great tearful breaths. I just want it to be _okay. _Is that too much to ask?

Then, silence.

And in that instant, I know I am dead.

Silence.

"Merida. Merida, look."

Breathing deeply, I open my eyes. Heaven awaits.

Only, it's not heaven I awake to.

"Have we… have we landed?"

"Yes, lass. I think we have."

The silence carries on for a moment- ripples settling in a pond. It's a beautiful, disbelieving stillness. No one moves, for a moment. Then a humongous howling gust of wind reminds us why we're so relieved in the first place.

"GET OUT! EVERYONE OUT!"

The doors steam open with a hiss, and a bellowing surge of wind rushes through the plane. I'm knocked back by it's pure power, but Dad holds my hand as we struggle towards the exit.

"Come on," He mumbles, "Come ON."

"OUT OUT OUT!" One of the attendants scream.

The hardest part is actually making it _through _the door. Cupping our hands round the edges, pulling ourselves to safety. Through the rain, through the storm.

"QUICK! To the tree cover!"

We're on a beach, although you can hardly tell thrashing sea from inky black sky. A swinging clutch of jungle trees run like a jade river along the beach front, offering a little cover from the wind, out here in the open.

"Merida! Stop goggling! Come _on_."

He grabs my hand, yanking me across the wet sand. On other days, I have no doubt this beach would be beautiful. But now, the sand is mud. The trees are teeth. The sky is a bed of jumbled up nails.

"Come ON."

And he pulls me through the trees.

**As always THANKS FOR READING THIS JIBBERISH! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave a review, i would love to hear what you think of this chapter compared to the old one. Do you think i should have replaced it? Do you think I should not have? Spill ze beans! **

**Also, is anyone else madly excited about the Maze Runner movie!? I know I am! ;-D**

**DinoRhino x**


	6. Hot chocolate is cold?

**HEEELLLOOO! I'm so sorry, I haven't updated this for AGES! I had this horrid math's test to revise for, and trials to play in, and- oh. Right. The story. **

_Elsa's POV_

"Anna," I moan, " The microwaves _broken." _

"Wha? _Broken_?"

I lean back in the chair, sucking the cool air into the back of my throat. A kind of burning sensation fills my insides- I try to imagine that it is just Jack, or Merida ignoring me. But it feels like something more. Almost like a beast, trying to break free from within.

And it's _scaring me. _

So the microwave being broken is the cherry on top.

"Hey," Anna says, fiddling with a few buttons, " The microwaves fine."

"Yeah," I snarl, " And that's why my hot chocolate is like, minus fifty degrees. That microwave is crap, I'm telling you."

She glowers at me, then at the coco. " Give it here."

I extend my hand gradually, and she snatches the frozen mug from my fingers, shoves it in the oven and slams the door shut. " How long?" She asks.

"Three minutes." I say, " On high."

She jams the numbers in, and soon the coco is spinning around gently. A small buzzing noise migrates from the innards of the thing as it supposedly heats up the drink. It certainly _sounds _like it's working.

After three minutes, it pops open, and Anna hands me the hot chocolate. " You can't tell me _that _isn't hot." She says, blowing cold air on her fingers after she's handed it to me. " Look at my hand! RED!"

Smiling, I take the mug, expecting the familiar feel of warmth to spread through my icy fingertips. But instead-

"Anna, it's frozen."

"Stop messing!"

"Here! Feel it!"

Eyebrows furrowing in frustration, she takes the drink again, and this time, she does look confused. " Your right, " She whispers, " Ice cold."

"See? What do you think it is?"

"I…" She begins, " I don't know."

A chill descends on the room. My heartbeat slows, and the burning sensation inside my ribs grows, as though it's going to leak out of the cage and flood through my system. I'm just about to ask Anna something when she screeches- "I'VE GOT IT!"

"You have?" I ask, my hopes rising. Maybe I'm not a freak. Maybe this is just all one big weird coincidence. Maybe-

"It's the milk." Anna confirms. " It went of ages ago. Now LET'S GO WATCH SOME TELLY!"

She punches the air in triumph before sprinting out the room. _The Simpsons _is on-no doubt an episode we've both seen a million times before. But somehow- as much as I adore the show-I can't make my legs move. I feel stuck.

"ELLLLSSSAAA! MARGE IS GIVING HOMER A PRREEEPPP TALK!"

Rolling my eyes, I will my limbs to move, sipping my ever-cooling drink as I go. The cold never bothered me anyway, so it isn't that much of a problem.

But still. The coldness of the drink has ruffled me. The feeling I have now is the same feeling I had on the grass, when I woke up Merida. I still don't understand quite what happened, but whatever this strange emotion is, it's not something I'm willing to share. Now, at least.

Inside the sitting room, a bright fire glows, and Anna lies curled up under her favourite blanket. Stars lie scattered over a hazy black sky, and the moon provides enough light to see the darkening street spread along the horizon. I smile, my eyes closing. Boys don't matter. I'll find another. And Merida will be back in a week or so.

"El, look! Look! Homer was STUPID ENOUGH to turn of ALL THE LIGHTING IN SPRINGFEILD AGAIN. It's like he's brought on an eternal winter!"

I sip the drink again as I slip onto the leather sofa. It melts underneath my body, and honestly, that's all I need. Some support.

"_Homer Simpson! I can't believe you! Honestly- this is no example to Lisa or Bart!" _

"_Hey, it's ok, Mum. I don't want to grow up and sit on my ass all day." _

"_Why you little-" _

The typical scene plays out, but suddenly, a huge red banner appears at the bottom of the screen. Squinting, it reads-

_Breaking News! Plane Crash Of Britons Travelling To Australia. Switch to BBC Now To-_

"Elsa!"

"Quiet," I hiss, changing the channel as quickly as I can. A fat man with a bald head fills the screen. He sits next to a beautiful lady, and a row of devastating pictures line the background. The lady begins.

"Hello, and welcome. A plane has been confirmed missing after icy storms raged unexpectedly across the sea. It was carrying 234 people, 175 of those being English. Among those missing are Belle Beast, a former university student in London, and Fergus DunBroch, the finder of 'Horrendous'. Him and his daughter were travelling to Australia to show of the prize. Gusts of wind rose strangely from Devon, causing the plane to loose contact. The phenomenon is being worked on by geographers-"

Merida. Merida was on that plane.

And it crashed.

Wind.

Rain.

Snow.

A tiny scream escapes my lips.

The wind came from _Devon. _I live in Devon. It's a phenomenon- what does that mean? Will people come looking? Am I jumping to conclusions?

"ELSA!" Anna screams, " Get of the sofa! Someone's spilled LIQUID NITROGEN!"

I look down, quivering- tendrils of ice leak across the soft leather. But only, I can't feel the cold.

What's _happening _to me?

"Get up!" Anna yells. In a flash, she grabs my hand, pulling me upwards, but instantly lets it go. "Ow!" She screams. "OW OW OW!"

Drops of frozen water have formed on the tips of her fingers. The fingers that touched my own.

What _am _I?

Did _I really _cause the plane to crash?

Am I a monster?

Is Jack ok? My anger was directed at him as well. What about Punzie?

"Elsa," Anna's voice brings me back to the present. " Elsa, what have you done?"

"What have I- Oh." I follow her eyes. Follow them around the room. Through the hall way. Onto the street.

Ice on the walls. Snow on the sofa.

A blizzard outside.

**Hello again! Congrats for making it through that monstrosity. Honestly, I've been trying to get this right for ages, and it's still pathetic. I can almost guarantee this chapter will be remade, or at least changed **** So, Elsa's just discovering her powers, and yes, I have completely ignored the fact she was born with them and is only discovering them now. Sorry- but this is a AW fanfic, so yep. And basically, her snow and ice was directed at Merida, not Jack, because she didn't know him well enough for her powers to attach to. Same thing with Punzie. Next chapter will be back on Merida's POV, but I really need to lay out the foundations for this story, so again, might be a while. But half term is coming, so lots of free time awaits! **

**PM me if you're confused, always happy to help! And PLEASE review- if you write stories, you know what it's like to get one! And if you don't, feel free to anyway! **** Spill ze beans! **

**Thanks again, and hope I didn't disappoint with this evil chapter… *gulp***

**DinoRhino x**


	7. Into the Undergrowth

**Hello! I'm sooooo sorry for taking so long and for the result to be something as crappy as this! Yes, this was written on note and yes, I still only have a basic idea of what is going on! As some will know, note on the iPhone has some weird spell checks so anything completely crazy is me not checking thoroughly enough- so yep! Forgive the idiot :-( and enjoy her late night inspired work! **

The first thing I know is the sunlight. It barges into my eyes, stabs my face like knives. I've never known such intense light before.

"Yer awake?"

"Dad?" I say, " Dad, where's mum?"

"Ah, lass. Don't you remember?"

Remember? Remember what? And then- the flames. The rain. The cold.

The crash.

" Is everyone okay? Where are we?"

" Don't worry about anybody else. We're alive." Dad gives me a halfhearted smile. "Now, get up, come on."

I'm stiff, and wet sand sticks to every inch of my aching body. My back stings as I straighten, examining my resting place. Huge palm trees stretch into the sky- I was sleeping in the one place there was no leaves above- the one place that the ground didn't look like a green stained glass window.

The plane lies, broken and smashed. A huge chunk has been eaten from its side. Parts of the plane are so singed and burnt that it looks like mud has been smeared along its side. Stunning waves lap on the beaches shore, sapphires melted and licking the sand.

That's when I see the bodies.

Bloated. Red. Swelling, hunched over, mouths trailing with blood. I take a hasty step back, into Dad. He places hands on my shoulders.

" Hey," he says , " it's alright."

"No." I say. " it's not ok." I spin around, look up into his grave face. " has ANYONE survived?"

"Of course," he says, " in the forest."

Those words. I dash round his side, darting back into the fractures of green and yellow. Looking for the bodies that still move and breathe.

It's not long till I find a little girl, lying face down in the sand. Her back rises with gentle movement. In. Out.

Next, a young man. He rests on a trunk, eyes closed. And then a girl about my age, her skin smooth and dark like chocolate.

There are more, hidden like pearls in the beach and forest. Enough, I think. Enough that we can survive.

We have survived.

I wake each one with a sharp kick in the legs. Only the children are spared with a flick in the cheek. Some splutter as they wake, some don't stir until later, rubbing their eyes as they are re-entered into the world.

I walk back to the place I found the little girl. Now, she sits cross legged, staring into blank space.

"What's your name?" I say gently, touching her arm.

" Camicazi." She growls, " and get your fingers OFF me."

" God." I say. She stares at me angrily. " Hands off, right!"

She sticks her tongue out at me and pushes herself of the ground. I realise now that she isn't actually THAT young... Just very little. Her hair is completely wild, springing out her skull like a firework of blonde and gold. Her eyes are amazingly blue, but the look she gives me is colder than ice.

I'm about to ask her where her family are when Dad starts shouting for me- and everyone else.

" Come on," I say, " we need to go."

"And what gives you the right to boss me around?" Camicazi snaps. " I think I'll sit here, thank you very much."

"Fine." I growl back. " you do that. I'll come back in a year and see how yer bones are doing."

" I could outlast the lot of you! I don't need you and your fat dad!"

I stare at her for a moment, open mouthed. What have I done? Was it something I said?

" Merida!"

I scrunch up my nose. " Sure you don't want to come?"

" Your name's Merida?"

"Yeah," I say, " what does it matter?"

"As in 'Hiccup' Merida?"

"How did you-"

" I mean 'Viking' Merida. That's what I meant." She gives out a shaking laugh. " Whose Hiccup? Never heard of him."

I look at the short girl again. Really look. Her eyes are shadowed with dark circles. Her eyebrows are thick and messy. Her lips are undeniably cracked, like mud after its been dry and hot for years. A thin scar runs underneath her chin, and her bones are visible under the skin of her thin arms. Her top is unfitted and far too big. Her jeans- or what's left of them- are ripped and torn unevenly around her ankles. Brackets of scratches lace her shins, like she's been climbing through thorns and wire. Following my eyes, she hastily tries to cover them up, glaring at me whilst she does. But the damage is done. She knows that.

"Come on," I say. " you can't stay here."

This time, she takes my hand.

* * *

The campfire spits out hot sparks of gold and orange. It shudders and warbles with yellow light, and Camicazi traces her fingers in and out of the flame. When she sees me watching, she quickly looks away and shoves her hands in those oversized pockets. Dad raises his voice above the chatter- we've gathered around. The ones that are left.

"Let's asses what we know," dad says. " how many of us are there?"

The dark skinned girl points to each of us in Turn, counting as she goes.

"One," she says, in a distinctive American accent, " two..."

It turns out, there are twenty in total, out of the first 110. I don't know how some died- we seemed ok when we landed. But I do know I blanked out. Anything could've happened when I was gone. I'm not sure I want to know what.

" 20. That's enough," Dad says, " safety in numbers. I say we take a vote. Who thinks we should stay here and build a... Hut?"

" BORING." Camicazi drawls. " What else?"

" We could go hunting." I suggest. Camicazi nods her head viciously.

" Too dangerous." Says the girl, " How about exploring?"

" Who are you, anyway?" Camicazi demands.

The girl laughs softly- she's very pretty. Dimples form on her cheeks as she giggles, and her eyes are soft and strong.

" I'm Tiana." She says.

" Well, Tiana." Dad says, " I like your idea. We could look for food, too."

" Great idea! Cooking's just ma thing!"

Camicazi rolls her eyes.

"Wait," says another. He has a squint, askew glasses and jet black curls of hair. Arms like spaghetti- tick. Legs like twigs- tick. A weakling is in the building!

"can't someone stay and build? Some of us might not be so good at... Running."

" And what's your name, young man?" Dad scowls.

"Fishlegs!" Camicazi giggles "has to be! I mean, look at him!"

"Hey- wait-" the boy begins. A faint blush grows on his cheeks, and I can't hold back a chuckle when his already wonky glasses fall further of his nose.

" Great idea, Cami!" I say, " Fishlegs it is!"

" Merida, lass," I think Dad is going to reprimand me for a moment, but then he just laughs and shakes his head. "Fine, Fishlegs, me boy. You stay with the other children. The rest of us... Lets go."

It's kind of stupid. People DIED. Yet in moments, we've elected a leader and are walking out into the unknown. We've already pushed away the thoughts of the lost. And then-

" Camicazi," I say, as we get up, " where are your parents?"

She brushes her arm off, and looks up at me.

" Back home."

" Then why are- why are you here?"

"The same reason you're here." She says. " Hiccup."

" What do you know?"

"Nothing." She averts her eyes to the ground, and begins to follow my father into the undergrowth. Her feet are small too, and her boots are worn. She doesn't look at me when she finishes her sentence. I think she's embarrassed. Embarrassed about whatever she's done. Acting on so little. Looking for so much more.

" I know nothing," she repeats. "That's the whole point."

**So how many mistakes can you find? About a trillion? Anyhow thanks to any reviewing or following or favouriting! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! **

**Oh, and Fishlegs as in book version. I think I might love the books more than the movie- which one do you prefer? Camicazi is SOO cool! **

**Sorry. Inner fangirl unleashed. **

**Thanks again for reading this and please leave a review if you have the time! Do you like it? Do you not? Spill ze beans! **

**DinoRhino x :-DDD**


End file.
